Final Star Fantasy Wars X
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Qu'estce que ça donne quand on met Final Fantasy 10 et Star Wars dans les mains d'une déjantée? Eh bien venez voir par vousmême!
1. Guerre de la Fantasie finale des étoiles

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, une fabuleuse aventure…

**FINAL STAR FANTASY WARS 10**

…

_Fond noir d'étoiles. Des rayons laser fusent. Un petit vaisseau passe, suivi par un beaucoup plus imposant, qui lui tire des lasers rouges. Le petit vaisseau riposte avec des lasers verts, mais sans grands résultats. A l'intérieur, dans une coursive, deux droïdes. Un grand, doré, à l'apparence humaine, l'autre en forme de tonneau bleu et blanc._

**Frangin : **Mon dieu, mais que se passe-t-il ?

**Ri2-KKu2 : **bip mut bilibip bip bip biiiiiiip

**Frangin :** une attaque ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

**Ri2-KKu2 : **bip biiip bop bip tut

**Frangin : **surveille tes paroles, espèce de tas de ferraille rouillée !

**Ri2-KKu2 :** BIIP TUT MUT BIP BIP !

**Frangin:** Toi-même!

_Il shoote dans le droïde en forme de tonneau, qui bascule et heurte le sol avec un bruit de ferraille. _IdA1 : hey, fais gaffe, il est plus sous garantie ! deux techniciens redressent Ri2-KKu2 et disparaissent _Frangin et Ri2-KKu2 continuent de marcher dans la coursive en se disputant. Brusquement, Ri2-KKu2 tourne et passe une porte. Frangin, qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien, continue de marcher en parlant. Il finit quand même par remarquer qu'il parle tout seul et que les soldats autour de lui se foutent de lui. Il fait demi-tour et finit par retrouver Ri2-KKu2. Mais le droïde n'est pas tout seul. Une jeune femme se tient devant lui. Elle a un ordinateur posé sur les genoux et pianote furieusement sur le clavier. _

**Princesse Yuna :** Ah, encore perdu ! Je passerai jamais ce boss !

**Ri2-KKu2 :** Biiiip tut bip pouet

**Princesse Yuna :** je sais qu'il faut sauver les plans qu'on a eu tellement de mal à récupérer, mais le capitaine surveille la consommation d'énergie et il veut pas me laisser jouer ! Alors si je veux finir cette partie un jour, faut bien que je trouve un moyen d'alimenter mon ordi…

**Ri2-KKu2 :** Biiiiiiiiip bip bip bip biiiiiiip !

**Princesse Yuna :** Bon, d'accord, les voilà, les plans. (elle appuie sur une touche) Dire que je suis une princesse et que je suis obligée d'utiliser les batteries d'un droïde pour pouvoir jouer…

**Ri2-KKu2 :** bip.

_Dès que le téléchargement est terminé, la princesse débranche son ordinateur, et Ri2-Kku2 s'éloigne. Frangin hésite, puis se décide à suivre le droïde-tonneau. Ils arrivent dans le secteur des capsules de sauvetage._

**Frangin :** qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

**Ri2-KKu2 :** biiip tut mut biiiiiip

**Frangin : **quoi ? Tu veux abandonner le Liki IV aux mains de ces bandits ?

**Ri2-KKu2 :** biiiiiiip biiiiip

**Frangin :** non et non ! Je n'abandonnerai pas la princesse Yuna aux mains de l'Empire Yevon ! C''est indigne de notre mission ! Nous sommes créés pour servir son Altesse et nous devons rester à ses côtés dans l'adversité ! Il en va de notre honneur ! Nous sommes les gardiens de la princesse !

_Frangin commence à déclamer une ode aux droïdes, une main sur la poitrine et l'autre levée dans la plus grande tradition des orateurs. Ri2-KKu2 décide de l'emmener contre son gré. Une trappe s'ouvre sur le côté, et une pelle de bulldozer en sort. Elle ramasse Frangin, le balance pêle-mêle dans une des capsules de sauvetage. Le petit droïde monte à sa suite et fait partir la capsule. Le temps que Frangin réussisse à se remettre sur ses pieds et à revisser son bras, ils sont loin. Ils regardent alors vers le vaisseau qu'ils viennent de quitter. Le Liki IV est tout petit à côté de l'énorme vaisseau qui l'a attaqué, un croiseur avec une fille très dénudée aux cheveux bleus peinte sur la coque._

**Frangin :** Dieu me débranche ! C'est le croiseur Shiva ! Un des plus grands de l'empire !

**Ri2-KKu2 :** bip bip biip biiip biiip BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

**Frangin : **Quoi ? AHHHH ! ON TOMBE !

_Dans le Liki IV, la bataille fait rage. Les Gentils Soldats de la Ligue des Jeunes combattent vaillamment contre les Méchants Soldats de l'Empire. Mais les bons sont en désavantage, et ceux qui ne sont pas tués sont tous faits prisonniers. C'est alors que la porte explose, et une sombre silhouette paraît ! Un homme en armure noire couverte de petites lumières rouges et blanches, avec un casque bizarre, noir aussi, qui ressemble à une boîte de conserve déformée. De longs cheveux blancs dépassent de sous le casque ; sa respiration résonne, désagréablement amplifiée par le métal. Par-dessus son armure, il porte un maillot de foot du Yevon United avec le numéro 0 et écrit « le méchant ». Deux des Méchants Soldats amènent la princesse Yuna devant lui._

**Méchant Soldat n°1 :** on a trouvé ça dans la soute

**Méchant Soldat n°2 :** elle a descendu John et Bob.

**Le Méchant : **bon, ça va, c'est pas une grande perte. Allez, dégagez.

**Princesse Yuna : **c'était pas la peine de démolir la porte, ça s'ouvre avec une poignée

**Le Méchant : **et la mise en scène, alors ? Réfléchis un peu.

**Méchant Soldat n°1 : **euh… seigneur Machin, c'est pas le texte…

**Le Méchant : **comment ça, seigneur Machin ?

**Méchant Soldat n°1 :** bin l'auteur a pas encore révélé votre nom.

**L'auteur :** ah… euh… (Sort le dictionnaire des excuses bancales) il ne faut pas tout révéler tout de suite, gardons un peu de suspens ! (Sort un revolver et tue Méchant Soldat n°1)

**Méchant Soldat n°1 : **argh, je meurs, le crime ne paie pas !

**L'auteur :** on peut continuer ?

**Princesse Yuna : **bon… Seigneur Méchant, j'ai senti votre odeur méphitique dès que vous êtes monté à bord. Attaquer un vaisseau sénatorial est passible d'une punition très grave !

**Le Méchant : **quoi ? je serai privé de dessert, peut-être ?

**Princesse Yuna :** non, on va vous attacher sur une chaise et vous forcer à regarder l'intégrale de Dallas !

**Le Méchant :** ils n'oseraient pas ! De toute façon, pour ne rien laisser au hasard, nous allons vous emmener, vous et vos hommes, en sécurité…

**Méchant Soldat n°3 : **Seigneur…

**Le Méchant :** qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

**Méchant Soldat n°3 : **une des capsules de sauvetage a quitté le navire. Il n'y avait aucun être vivant à bord.

**Le Méchant : **elle a dû cacher les plans à l'intérieur. Envoyez une patrouille pour les trouver. Pendant ce temps, j'amène la princesse là où on ne la trouvera pas.

**Méchant Soldat :** A vos ordres.

**Le Méchant :** euh… en fait, envoyez deux patrouilles, avec des empotés comme nos soldats, ça vaut mieux.

**Princesse Yuna :** alors comme ça, vos soldats sont des clampins ?

**Le Méchant :** tu crois franchement qu'on a les moyens de payer une armée digne de ce nom ?

**Méchant Soldat n°3 :**…

**Le Méchant :** au fait, comment s'appelle cette planète ?

**Méchant Soldat n°3 :** Besaid…

Et voilà le premier chapitre de Final Star Fantasy Wars 10 ! Bon, c'est du délire total, je sais. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?Review, svp chibi eyes? Pour m'encourager pour le chapitre suivant...

1 Intervention de l'auteur


	2. L'arrivée du héros

Bon, alors j'ai oublié de faire le...

Disclaimer: les personnages de final fantasy ne sont pas à moi, mais à Square-Enix, les veinards. Et l'histoire de Star Wars n'est pas à moi non plus, mais à George Lucas.

Titre: Final Star Fantasy Wars

Genre: gros délire

Bêta lecteur: Chad Halen

Inspiration: Sephira

_

* * *

_

_Sur Besaid, un tas de sable tellement paumé qu'il n'est même pas sur les cartes, deux droïdes se disputent. Près d'eux, une capsule de sauvetage est enfoncée dans le sable._

_Frangin : Ah, c'est malin ! Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait pas actionner l'hyperpropulsion alors qu'on allait atterrir ! Tu as vu où on est, maintenant ?_

**Ri2-KKu2 :** Vrrrrrrr biiiiip !

**Frangin :** toi-même !

**Ri2-KKu2 :** bip tut onk pouet

**Frangin :** aller par là ? Mais tu es fou ! il y a trop de rochers, je vais abîmer mon placage !

**Ri2-KKu2 :** BIIIIP BIP BIP BIIIIP

**Frangin :** je m'en fous ! Va par là si ça te chante !

_Le petit droïde en forme de tonneau tourne donc les… euh… les roues et s'en va, laissant le droïde doré tout seul. Celui-ci s'en va aussi, mais dans la direction opposée, ne serait-ce que pour montrer à Ri2-KKu2 que c'est LUI qui a raison et qu'il y a une ville par là. Il marche longtemps, sans croiser âme qui vive. Enfin, après des heures, il voit au loin une masse que se déplace vers lui. C'est un véhicule. Il fait de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention du pilote…_

_De son côté, le petit droïde en forme de tonneau continue son chemin en bipant tout seul. Il avance dans un canyon, quand tout à coup, un filet se referme sur lui ! Pas moyen de s'en libérer. Il décide alors de prendre son mal en patience. Bientôt, il est entouré de petites créatures bleues avec des têtes qui ont une forme bizarre. Celles-ci se mettent à jacasser._

**Créature bleue n°1 :** che t'ai dit que ch'était pas un ver des chables !

**Créature bleue n°2 :** mais che croyais que ch'en étais un, avec le choleil dans les yeux !

Créature bleue n°1 : et avec quoi on va pêcher, maintenant ? Notre cheul filet est occupé par che tas de ferraille !

**Ri2-KKu2 :** biiiiiiip bip bip biiip biiiiiiiip !

**Créature bleue n°1 :** qu'est-che qu'il dit ?

**Auteur :** bin… c'est pas très poli… je dois vraiment traduire ?

**Créature bleue n°2 : **non, ch'est pas la peine. Allez, libérez che droïde et partons !

**Créature bleue n°3 :** attends, il foncchionne encore, on pourrait le revendre, cha peut valoir un paquet de gils !

**Créature bleue n°2 :** bon, on l'emmène.

_Les créatures bleues détachent Ri2-KKu2. Le droïde veut prendre la fuite, mais les créatures bleues lui ôtent ses piles, le réduisant à l'immobilité. Ils l'emmènent ensuite dans leur vaisseau, où ils lui remettent ses piles. Ri2-KKu2 retrouve Frangin, à son grand désespoir puisqu'il pensait en être débarrassé grâce aux vers des sables qui auraient eu la bonne idée de le dévorer. Malheureusement, Frangin est toujours entier et il commence à raconter en détail ce qui lui est arrivé. Ri2-KKu2 commence à penser à un droïdicide._

_Bien plus tard, le vaisseau des chasseurs de vers des sables s'arrête près d'une ferme. Les créatures bleues font sortir les droïdes et les alignent le long de la coque. Deux hommes s'approchent pour les examiner. L'un d'eux est le propriétaire de la ferme à moisissures, Vilucha, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, l'autre est… une fille ? Avec des cheveux noirs ? et une combinaison très décolletée ?_

**L'auteur :**Hé, c'est quoi, ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lou ?

**Lulu :** le budget de la fic ne permettait pas d'avoir Mark Hamill, alors on m'a demandé de faire le remplacement.

**L'auteur :** mondieumondieumondieumondieu… Mais que vont dire les critiques ?

**Lulu :** je te répondrais bien, mais ça risque d'être vulgaire…

**L'auteur :** ça, va, ça va… Bon, tant pis… on s'y met ?

**Lulu :** trop tard, c'est la fin du chapitre. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois !

* * *

Alors? Alors? Alors? ¤sautille autour du lecteur¤ Review, plize? ¤attaque chibi eyes¤ Pitié! 


	3. Deux droïdes débiles et

Eh oui, enfin la suite tant attendue de Final Star Fantasy Wars 10! je sais, j'y ai mis le temps, mais le résultat est à la hauteur, non? Enfin bref, vous connaissez le truc, c'est aps à moi mais à Square-Enix età George Lucas, blablabla... Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : un mystérieux message et deux droïdes cinglés

_Bon… donc Vilucha et son neveu… sa nièce, Lulu Skywalker, s'avancent vers les droïdes pour voir s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette collection de ferraille. Après bien des palabres, ils repartent avec Frangin et un droïde-tonneau rouge. Alors qu'ils passent près de lui, Ri2-KKu2 démonte discrètement une plaque de ce rival, y glisse une grenade, puis referme, avant de s'éloigner en prenant un air aussi innocent que possible pour un droïde. Quelques secondes plus tard, le droïde rouge explose en semant des rivets aux quatre vents. Du coup, Vilucha reprend ses marchandages et finit par acheter Ri2-KKu2. Le petit droïde rejoint Lulu et Frangin, tout content. Lulu les emmène alors dans la ferme elle-même. _

**Frangin :** j'espère que tu te souviendras de ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Je me saigne aux quatre veines…

**Ri2-KKu2 :** Biiip tut bipbip pouet bip

**Frangin :** je sais bien que je n'ai pas de veines ! c'est une image !

**Ri2-KKu2 :** bip bip biiiip bip biiipbip

**Lulu :** bon, taisez-vous tous les deux, où je vous démonte et je revends les pièces détachées.

**Frangin :** euh… glups…

_Une fois dans l'atelier, Lulu tente de se débarrasser de Frangin en essayant de le noyer dans un bain d'huile. Raté, les droïdes ne respirent pas. Elle essaie alors de nettoyer Ri2-KKu2 à grands renforts de coups de brosse. Trop violents… Le petit droïde bascule et tombe dans un grand bruit de ferraille. Sous le choc, une petite trappe s'ouvre et projette un message enregistré. L'ennui, c'est que comme il est par terre, le message est projeté au plafond, et la fille du message a la tête à l'envers…_

**Fille du message :** au secours, maître Kenobi, vous êtes mon seul espoir… Krrrrrrr… au secours, maître Kenobi, vous êtes mon seul espoir… Krrrrrrr… au secours… il est complètement naze, ce droïde !

**Lulu :** qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?

**Ri2-KKu2 :** bip bip biiip bip biiiip !

**Frangin :** on le voit bien que c'est un message ! Mais de qui est-il ?

**Lulu :** mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir dire par là ?

**Fille du message :** A ton avis ? Je peux pas être plus claire, c'est dans mon contrat.

**Lulu :** … comprends pas…

**Fille du message :** bon, je répète : au secours maître Kenobi, vous êtes mon seul espoir.

**Lulu :** ouais… ouais, ouais, ouais…

**Fille du message : **bon, moi, je peux rien faire de plus pour t'aider. Débrouille-toi !

_Elle disparaît. Lulu essaie de trafiquer Ri2-KKu2 pour avoir le message en entier. Elle trouve entre autres un marteau, des fleurs, un cactus qui part en courant en disant « ciaooo ! », un panier avec un petit pot de beurre et une galette, une guirlande de Noël, trois bâtons de dynamite et un raton laveur. Mais pas moyen d'avoir le message en entier. Finalement, Lulu laisse tomber et va manger, c'est plus intéressant que de bricoler un tas de ferraille. A table, Vilucha la regarde comme s'il attendait quelque chose. _

**Lulu :** qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Vilucha :** alors, ces droïdes, ils fonctionnent bien ?

**Lulu :** oui, je crois.

**Vilucha :** pas de message caché dedans ?

**Lulu :** euh…

**Vilucha :** pas de message d'une fille qui veut l'aide de maître Kenobi ?

**Lulu :** ah si ! Euh…

**Vilucha :** (chuchote) Ton texte !

**Lulu :** (chuchote aussi) Si tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de l'apprendre !

**Vilucha :** (chuchote encore) Bon, on reprend

**Lulu :** ah, j'ai capté un message résiduel chez le petit droïde. Il dit appartenir à un certain Kenobi. J'ai pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir du vieux Ben…

**Vilucha :** ce vieux fou ? Il est timbré.

**Lulu :** si ce droïde lui appartient, il faut le lui rendre, non ?

**Kwerkan :** il a dû mourir la même année que ton père.

**Lulu : **il connaissait mon père ?

**Kwerkan :** j'ai pas dit ça.

**Vilucha :** ah, au fait, tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on reparle de ma promesse de te laisser partir après la moisson…

**Lulu :** Quoa ?

**Vilucha :** mais oui, tu voulais partir après la moisson, tu voulais devenir pilote…

**Lulu :** ah non, je suis bien là ! Je veux pas partir !

**Vilucha :** (chuchote) Respecte le texte !

**Lulu :** euh… ¤sort un gros manuscrit marqué Script de FSFW10 et le feuillette¤ ah oui ! Mais tu m'avais promis que je pourrais partir après la moisson.

**Vilucha :** écoute, attends l'année prochaine…

**Lulu :** mais ça fait toute une année !

**Vilucha :** bravo, t'as trouvé ça toute seule ? Eh, où tu vas ?

**Lulu :** nulle part, à ce qu'on dirait. Je reste ici. (elle s'en va)

**Kwarkan :** Luke… euh, Lulu est tout sauf une fermière. Elle ressemble trop à son père.

**Vilucha :** c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

_Après avoir regardé les deux soleils de Besaid se coucher sur fond de musique grandiose avec plein de violons, Lulu retourne dans l'atelier pour voir si elle ne peut pas trafiquer encore un peu Ri2-KKu2. Mais là, une drôle de surprise l'attend…_

_

* * *

_

Héhéhé, je fais monter le suspense! alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? Reviews, plizeuh!


	4. Et c'est ainsi que tout commença

Encore un nouveau chapitre dans la catégorie "pétage de plombs grave"... Je vous laisse apprécier, on va pas ressortir tout le blabla des autres pages. Je vais essayer de motiver Sephira pour la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : et c'est ainsi que tout commença…

_Dans l'atelier, il n'y a plus que Frangin qui est en train de se tricoter un pull avec une bobine de fil électrique qui traînait là. Ri2-Kku2 a disparu. Et il a récupéré les objets divers que Lulu avait sortis en cherchant la suite du message._

**Lulu :** il est passé où, ton copain ?

**Frangin :** bah je sais pas, elle était là, avant.

**Lulu :** comment ça, elle ?

**Frangin :** c'est UNE droïde. Vous vous en étiez pas rendu compte ?

**Lulu :** si tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de m'en préoccuper… Alors, elle est où ?

**Frangin :** j'en sais rien.

**Lulu :** mauvaise réponse

**Frangin :** euh… qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cette masse ?

BOING

**Lulu :** et maintenant, réponds-moi : où est passé ce droïde de ù£$# ?

**Frangin :** bin elle a dit qu'elle voulait retrouver son vrai propriétaire, alors elle est partie.

**Lulu :** et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher ?

**Frangin :** je suis pas sa nounou. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, non ?

_Frangin reprend son tricot en comptant ses mailles tandis que Lulu contemple la masse qu'elle tient à la main en pensant « tentation ». Mais finalement, elle ne l'abat pas une fois de plus avec violence et préméditation sur la tête du droïde doré et décide plutôt d'aller se coucher, la nuit portant conseil._

_Le lendemain matin, Lulu se réveille avec l'impression que le croiseur Shiva vient de lui atterrir sur la tête. Ou alors c'est qu'on donne un concert de Karkass dans sa cervelle. Elle met un certain moment à s'apercevoir que ce n'est pas une impression et que c'est Frangin qui écoute cette musique aussi légère qu'une douche de plomb fondu. Après lui avoir balancé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, elle se lève et se prépare à partir à la recherche de Ri2-Kku2. Bientôt, ils partent dans la direction que Ri2-Kku2 aurait pu prendre. Au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres, le speedy-pampa tombe en panne, et ils sont obligés de continuer à pied._

**Lulu :** une seconde, s'il tombe en panne, comment on va faire pour revenir ?

**Auteur :** ah, ouais, c'est vrai.

_Le speeder marche parfaitement, et ils ne tardent pas à retrouver Ri2-Kku2 en train de rouler allègrement vers ce qui semble être un tas de cailloux. D'ailleurs, à mieux y regarder, _c'est_ un tas de cailloux. Frangin commence à engueuler Ri2-Kku2 qui décide de lui balancer une décharge. _

**Auteur :** eh, fais gaffe, lui aussi, il est sous garantie.

**Ri2-Kku2 :** biiiip tut pouet biiiiip

**Auteur :** et reste poli, ou je respecte plus le scénario et je te fais démolir par le premier Yevonite venu !

**Ri2-Kku2 :** glups

**Frangin :** enfin, te voilà ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

**Ri2-Kku2 :** biiiiip bip bip bip biiip tut

**Frangin :** je sais que je n'ai pas de sang ! C'est une image, espèce de tas de tôle borné !

**Ri2-Kku2 :** bip bup bip tut pouet !

**Frangin :** et arrête avec cette mission et ton monsieur Je-ne-sais-qui !

**Ri2-Kku2 :** vrrrrrr biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !

**Frangin :** toi-même !

_Lulu arrête la dispute en menaçant les deux droïdes de les balancer à la casse dès qu'ils seront de retour à la ferme. S'ensuivent cinq secondes de silence parfaitement apaisantes… puis les deux recommencent. C'est alors que d'un seul coup, le sol se soulève sous leurs pieds ! Le speeder vole dans une direction, les droïdes dans une autre, et Lulu dans la troisième. Elle atterrit malencontreusement sur un caillou qui n'avait rien à faire là, sauf vivre son destin de caillou, et le choc l'assomme. Le ver des sables regarde successivement les quatre proies qu'il a envoyées voltiger, puis se dit que celle en combinaison devait être la plus comestible. Il rampe donc jusqu'à elle, sort de sa poche une grande serviette à carreaux rouges et blancs, se la noue autour du cou (comment, j'en ai aucune idée !) et s'apprête à entamer son repas…_

_

* * *

_

Héhé, notre pauvre Lulu Skywalker est dans une bien mauvaise posture... Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver? Pour le savoir, il vous suffit de passerr au chapitre suivant! Et bien sûr, reviews...


	5. Où il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne

Et voilà encore la suite. Merci à Chad et famousyn qui m'ont encouragée à continuer... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Où il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main

_Le ver des sables approche son immonde gueule hérissée de dents de la pauvre Lulu complètement dans les vapes (fond sonore : les Dents de la Mer), quand un effroyable rugissement retentit ! La bête cherche d'où vient le bruit, et voilà qu'il se répète ! Plusieurs fois ! On dirait un grognement surpuissant mêlé à des râles, des raclements et un assortiment d'injures à faire pâlir les armures d'un escadron de l'Empire. Le ver préfère décamper sans demander son reste. Mais la créature qui a poussé ce cri terrible est en train d'approcher. Quel sort va-t-elle réserver à notre pauvre héroïne ? Ca y est, la voilà… Elle arrive… C'est… une espèce de gus drapé, ou plutôt entortillé dans une grande veste rouge, qui titube plutôt qu'il ne marche. Apparemment, c'est parce qu'on a noué ses lacets ensemble qu'il a du mal à marcher. _

**Homme mystérieux drapé ficelé dans une veste rouge : **quel est le fils de ù££$# de ¤ de ù&# qui m'a foutu une (-ù£$ de veste pareille ?

_Finalement, à bout de nerfs, il déchire sa veste et s'en extrait. Aussitôt, des fangirls en délire se roulent à ses pieds tandis que d'autres défilent avec des panneaux « Auron for president »__2__. Sans y faire attention, Auron – car c'est lui – s'avance vers Lulu, l'air de se dire « qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette tuile ? » Il la prend par l'épaule et la secoue brutalement. Au même moment, Ri2-Kku2 arrive et sort d'une de ses innombrables trappes un marteau avec lequel elle entreprend d'essayer d'écraser les doigts d'Auron. Celui-ci ne se laisse pas démonter (ni écraser) et lui shoote dedans, l'envoyant valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Elle revient aussitôt à l'attaque, utilisant cette fois-ci un énorme réveil dont la sonnerie doit être audible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le résultat principal est atteint, puisque Lulu se réveille. Le résultat secondaire, c'est qu'elle attrape le premier objet qui lui tombe sous la main, en l'occurrence un bras de Frangin, pour en frapper Ri2-Kku2. Puis elle regarde celui qui l'a sauvé._

**Lulu : **Ben… Ben Kenobi ?

**Ben Kenobi qui a enfin réussi à dénouer ses lacets:** franchement, dans un trou perdu comme celui-là, tu t'attendais à qui?

**Lulu :** Logique…

**Ben Kenobi qui refait ses lacets :** et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Luke… euh, Lulu ?

**Lulu :** c'est ce petit droïde, il dit appartenir à un certain Auron Kenobi. (Elle montre un autocollant sur Ri2-Kku2, avec marqué « passé cette limite, vous entrez sur une propriété privée et serez exposés à toutes les conséquences douloureuses qui s'ensuivent. Signé : Auron Kenobi. »)

**Ben Kenobi : **Auron Kenobi, dis-tu ?

**Lulu :** Vous le connaissez ? C'est un parent à vous ?

**Ben Kenobi : **euh… Attends une seconde, les fangirls ont déjà révélé mon secret ¤sort un immense balai et pousse les fangirls dans une trappe marqué « éléments gênants »¤ Ce nom semble ressortir d'outre-tombe… Oui, d'outre-tombe.

**Lulu :** donc j'en déduis que vous le connaissez.

**Ben Kenobi :** bin oui, c'est moi.

**Lulu : **Logique, tout le monde sait que Ben est le diminutif d'Auron…

**Auron Kenobi :** laisse tomber, l'auteur n'a pas toute sa tête.

**L'auteur :** attends, toi, tu vas me le payer…

**Auron Kenobi :** bon, on va pas rester là, le ver des sables va pas tarder à revenir avec des renforts… Ramasse tes jouets et on y va.

_C'est alors que Lulu se rend compte de ce qu'elle tient en main. Elle part à la recherche du reste du droïde et finit par le trouver, à moitié enfoncé dans le sable. Elle hésite un instant entre le sortir de là et l'y laisser (elle aura la paix, au moins), puis décide qu'il peut encore être utile. Ri2-Kku2 utilise sa pelle de bulldozer pour le dégager._

**Frangin :** ah, j'ai dû rater une marche.

**Lulu :** arrête de raconter des idioties et viens avec nous.

**Frangin :** non, laissez-moi. Je ne ferai que vous ralentir.

**Lulu :** ne me tente pas…

_Elle lui remet son bras en place à la manière forte, puis, avec l'aide d'Auron Kenobi, elle le balance pêle-mêle dans le speedy-pampa, ainsi que Ri2-Kku2, et ils prennent la direction de la grotte demeure de Kenobi, plus proche que la ferme._

1 Intervention de l'auteur

2 Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez pas vu venir, celui-là…

* * *

Tââdâââââm! Bon, je sais pas quand la suite arrivera, parce que là, avec les examens et tout ça... Je mettrai la suite quand je pourrai. Et je vous mitonne encore plein de conneries... En attendant, REVIEEEEEEWS! 


	6. Le début de la vérité

Enfin la miss givrée que je suis poste le chapitre suivant de cette magnifique et sans intérêt saga de Final Star Fantasy Wars! Je suppose que vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps... Alors je vais pas bavasser, je vous laisse en compagnie de...

Chapitre 6 : le début de la vérité

_Dans la grotte demeure d'Auron Kenobi, alors que pour une fois –ô miracle- Frangin se tait (normal, il est débranché), Lulu entreprend de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la mémoire de Ri2-Kku2 histoire de retrouver le message caché dedans._  
Lulu : alors d'après l'historique, ya quelqu'un qui s'est amusé à aller visiter des sites sur un jeu vidéo bizarre, qui a joué à ce même jeu vidéo bizarre, et ensuite… pas moyen de voir, c'est codé, et côté informatique, je m'y connais pas tellement…  
Auron : pas de problème, laisse faire l'homme qui sait.

_Ri2-Kk2 essaye bien de protester, mais trop tard…. D'un coup de pied très violent et très classe (c'est Auron donc il a la classe !), Ben Kenobi l'envoit valdinguer contre le mur. La droïde revient vers eux en roulant un peu au petit bonheur, c'est-à-dire pas très droit. Frangin, qui vient de se rebrancher tout seul, s'exclame fort hors de propos « tu n'as pas honte de boire pendant les heures de service ! » et s'apprête à se lancer dans un long discours sur l'ébriété chez les droïdes quand une baffe monumentale lui fait tourner la tête à 360° et l'incite à un peu de silence pour préserver les rouages de son cou. Une fois ce petit souci réglé, Auron se tourne vers Ri2-Kku2, la pointe du doigt et ordonne d'une voix classe :_  
Auron : t'as intérêt à nous montrer le message que tu caches, et tout de suite, ou tu vas finir à la ferraille en moins de deux. Ou mieux, je t'envoie chez les Hypellos et ils te démantèleront pour te vendre en pièces détachées !

_Ri2-Kku2 glupse et envoie immédiatement le message dont Lulu n'avait vu qu'une toute petite partie. _  
Fille du message : Auron Kenobi, jadis vous avez combattu avec mon père lors de la guerre des Créatures-si-moches-qu'elles-méritent-même-pas-qu'on-leur-donne-un-nom. Je fais à nouveau appel à vous pour sauver ce qu'il reste de la République, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. A vrai dire, c'est même pour ça qu'on a créé l'Armée Rebelle des Bannisseurs. Et justement, dans ce droïde sont cachés les plans de la nouvelle station spatiale de l'Empire des Méchants Yevonites. Je vous demande de les amener à mon père sur Luca. Au secours, Auron Kenobi, vous êtes mon seul espoir.  
Auron : c'est pas vrai… qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber sur la tête ? On peut même plus prendre sa retraite de Gardien sans qu'on vienne vous déranger sous n'importe quel prétexte !  
Lulu : vous étiez un chevalier gardien ?  
Auron : oui, tout comme ton père.  
Lulu : vous connaissiez mon père ?  
Auron : ton père était un pilote très doué.  
Lulu : et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
Auron : un chevalier très puissant du nom de Grand Méchant le Plus Méchant de Tout l'Univers a traqué et assassiné tous les chevaliers Gardiens et Invokeurs. C'est lui qui a tué ton père.  
Lulu : ah le #£$ !  
Auron : en voilà un langage pour un jeune homme… euh, une jeune fille !  
Lulu : c'est pas bientôt fini de me prendre pour un mec ?  
Auron : bin c'est qu'à l'origine, c'est Mark Hamill qui devait avoir le rôle, alors c'était pas prévu pour une fille…  
Lulu : il va falloir s'en contenter, c'est pas moi la responsable du budget…  
Auteur : si quelqu'un a des réclamations à faire… ¤sort une énorme massue avec un clou géant planté dedans¤  
Lulu & Auron : non, m'dame  
Auteur : alors on continue ?  
Lulu & Auron : oui, m'dame.

_Auron Kenobi fouille alors dans un coffre avec une dizaine de cadenas et un panneau marqué « Attention au léopard ». Après en avoir sorti une lampe moche, une pile de livres baptisés « L'Al Bhed pour les Nuls», une console de jeux dont nous tairons la marque pour ne pas faire de publicité, une série de films de science-fiction en DVD dont nous tairons le titre pour les mêmes raisons et à peu près 18562 moutons de poussière, il en sort enfin une espèce de bestiole en peluche avec une boule rouge sur la tête. _  
Lulu : c'est quoi, ce truc ?  
Auron : à ton avis ?  
Lulu : une peluche poussiéreuse et qui m'a quand même l'air plutôt ridicule…  
Auron : peut-être, mais il s'agit quand même d'une peluche qui te permet d'utiliser le fameux pouvoir des guerriers Gardiens et Invokeurs : la Magie ! (fond sonore : Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra)  
Lulu : la quoi ?  
Auron : tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? La Magie c'est ce qui régit l'univers, elle est partout, etc, etc… et les chevaliers peuvent l'utiliser pour préserver le monde et la justice dans la galaxie ! (fond sonore : Superman)  
Lulu : ça m'a pas l'air très utile… (fond sonore s'arrête)  
Auron : ouais, je sais, mais c'est pas l'essentiel. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi à Luca et que tu apprennes à maîtriser la Magie !  
Lulu : peux pas, je suis déjà en retard ! On verra ça une autre fois.

_ Elle attrape au vol Ri2-Kku2 et Frangin qui en profite pour commencer à protester en énumérant les droits décrits dans la Déclaration des Droits du Droïde, très peu conscient que personne ne l'écoute. Auron décide de les suivre en se demandant comment toute cette histoire va bien finir…_

_

* * *

_wala, fini! Bon, j'ai conscience que ce chapitre n'est pas aussi drôle que les précédents, mais il faut que je me remette dans le bain! En attendant, une pitite review?


End file.
